El Mundo Perfecto
by Digix96
Summary: La vida es mas divertida de lo que muchos creen, el mundo es mas pequeño que lo que tu crees
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos, bueno soy nuevo escribiendo historias y quise empezar con esta franquicia, espero que le agrade esta peculiar historia.**

 **Love live no me pertenece solo algunos personajes son creados por mí.**

¿Cuándo sabes que has hecho algo correctamente? Bueno eso se responde cuando llegas a la vejez y solo quedan tus recuerdos y tu familia. Bueno les voy a contar una pequeña parte de mi vida la cual me hace muy feliz, a lo mejor el principio no lo es, pero no hay felicidad sin tristeza.

Empezare presentándome: mi nombre es Tyler Yazawa. Sí, mi apellido es japonés ya que mi abuelo era japonés; soy de cabello castaño y ojos color negro, estatura de 1.75 m., muy aficionado a lo extremo. Yo vivía en Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos, crecí en Japón con mi abuelo y mi hermana menor, pero eso fue hasta que acabé mi preparatoria, tuve una vida algo complicada ya que nunca conocí a mi padres, así que mi abuelo nos crio solo, pues mi abuela murió mucho antes que yo naciera. A lo largo de mi vida conocí a mucha gente y tuve muchos amigos cercanos, pero no fue hasta después de cumplir mi sueño. Todo me iba excelente, tenía un departamento para mí solo, dinero, amigos, fiestas y no les voy a mentir, también mujeres; para muchos chicos de 20 años la vida perfecta, pero algo en mi interior no estaba feliz, pues después de la muerte de quien me crio ya nada era lo mismo. Todo inició una madrugada de Julio, para ser más preciso el 22 de julio, alguien llamó a mi puerta, obviamente me paré de mal humor y cuando abrí la puerta me encuentro a 3 niñas de uno años, me pedían ayuda desesperadamente, no me lo podía creer "¿quién en su santo juicio deja a unas niñas en la madrugada?, esa persona no tiene corazón" pensaba en ese momento.

Hice pasar a las niñas a mi departamento, por sus rasgos vi que eran japonesas, la mayor de todas la cual tenía un cabello negro y ojos carmesí, me contó todo lo que habían pasado, obviamente no entendía muchas cosas ya que no hablaba aún bien, pero por lo que entendí no podía creer que unas niñas que aún están empezando la vida les sucediera tales sucesos, les di de comer, ropa nueva que era mía, por cierto les quedaba muy grande y les dije que se podían quedar en mi departamento para que al día siguiente buscáramos a los responsables que las dejaron en la calle.

A la mañana siguiente, me dirigí a la estación de policía para que me ayudaran, le informé a mi hermana sobre lo sucedido e inmediatamente vino a verme. Cuando llegó, le explique lo sucedido, me dijo qué pasaría si no encontraban a algún familiar o a un responsable, me explico que irían a un orfanatorio, con esas palabras de mi hermana me quedé pensando en lo que pasaría con ellas, tenía que buscar rápidamente a un tutor que las cuidara. Pensé en muchas personas, pero nadie quería hacerse caso de 3 niñas.

Así pasaron 3 meses en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, donde me encariñé con ellas ya que al fin sabía qué me hacía falta, era una experiencia nueva ya que cada vez que llegaba a mi departamento, la más pequeña de cabello naranja la cual se llama Rin, siempre corría a verme y se lanzaba para que la abrazara. Creo que Rin fue con la primera que me encariñé pues ella me decía papá aun sabiendo que yo no lo era, mientras que la hermana de en medio, de un gran cabello azul llamada Umi, aún le daba pena hablar abiertamente conmigo, y Nico la mayor, fue difícil ganarme su confianza, pero al último lo logre. Hice todo lo posible para tener la custodia de ellas pero en ese tiempo, qué juez le daría 3 niñas pequeñas a un soltero como yo, pues solo diré que tuve que modificar un poco el sistema para obtener la custodia. Cuando obtuve la custodia les di mi apellido y me mudé a la casa de mi abuelo que me la heredó antes que muriera ya que quería alejar, a mis ahora hijas, del lugar donde sufrieron mucho.

Rin inmediatamente se acostumbró a la nueva vida en Japón y se hizo amiga de la hija de la vecina de al lado, la cual se llama Hanayo Koizumi, mientras tanto Umi a pensar de su timidez pudo hacer dos grandes amigas llamadas Honoka Kousaka y Kotori Minami mmm… Kousaka y Minami… Creo conocer esos apellidos, pero eso se los diré después; y por último Nico pues en su infancia tuvo una gran amiga la cual es hija de mi mejor amigo y de pequeñas esas dos se casaron en el hospital de mi amigo, me pregunto si Nico aún recuerda ese día. Bueno eran aun pequeñas para saber eso. Nico fue un caso difícil ya que no conoció a ninguna de sus amigas hasta el segundo año de preparatoria, la cual la vi caminando con una joven de pelo morado, que se llama Nozomi Tojo, se eso porque Umi y Rin me lo habían dicho, porque Nico nunca me lo ha dicho ni siquiera la ha traído a la casa.

Una gran vida para alguien como yo, han pasado 12 años desde que las conocí y las crié lo mejor que pude, pero aquí damas y caballeros comienza nuestra historia

 **Espero que les haya gustado y si puedo subiré los demás capítulos cada semana, si tienen una crítica, opinión o ventada de madre es bien recibida xDD**


	2. Chapter 2 Familia

Sé que debía subir capitulo el viernes pero estuve ocupado

Bueno en este capítulo ya empiezo con mi historia

 _Las partes inclinadas son las acciones_

Sin más que decir, empecemos

Ya saben Love live no me pertenece y todo ese rollo

* * *

 **POV NICO**

Dormía tranquilamente en mi habitación hasta que escuche la voz de mi hermana entrando:

\- Nico Onee-san se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela, recuerda que hoy es el primer día de Rin en la preparatoria-

\- Ya voy Umi, es malo que te enojes tan temprano, te pueden salir arrugas a tan temprana edad -

\- No tendrían que enojarme si no fueras tan floja en la mañanas – _creo que se enojó le hare una pequeña broma_

Bueno ya desperté así que te puedes ir de mi habitación al menos que quieras verme cambiándome – _dije con un tono seductor_

\- E-eres una pervertida, mes alegro que Rin no sea como tú-

\- Eso dolió Umi, y de imaginar que las tres nos bañábamos juntas -

\- Nico Onee-san cámbiate rápido o llegaremos tarde- dijo Umi con tono amenazador

\- Si mama y por cierto tu lunar en tu pecho derecho es muy lindo-

\- Pero no tengo ningún lunar en ese lugar – _Umi no puede ser más inocente_

\- Gracias por la información a Kotori le encantara – _Solo sonreí después de haber dicho eso_

Q-q-q-que q-quie… - creo que ahora si me pase

Jajajaja es broma Umi, No haría eso, al menos que reciban mi aprobación

\- Con esas palabras Umi dejo mí Habitación - creo que se enojó un poco pero es tan linda cuando se avergüenza. Claro no como yo pero es mi hermana así que también es linda

Bueno otro año escolar empieza y la gran idol Nico va por su último de preparatoria, pero aún no he decidido que quiero hacer seguir estudiando o convertirme en una idol como siempre lo quise.

-Suspiro- mejor me apuro o Umi me va a matar.

 _Bajo de mi habitación hacia la cocina aun con sueño y solo veo a mis dos hermanas_

-Buenos días Rin- _digo poniendo mi mano encima de su cabeza_

-Buenos días Nico onee-sama nya- Esta chica y nya, no digo que es feo pero escucharlo a diario si cansa

\- ¿Y el viejo?- _pregunto mientras tomo mi desayuno_

\- Se fue temprano ya que surgió algo en su trabajo, así que no me acompañara en mi primer día en la preparatoria nya-

\- ¿¡Que acaso eres una niña de primaria!?-

\- Pues no pero quería ver el primer día de clases en la preparatoria de Rin – _me decía Umi tomando su taza de café_

\- Aquí a cuando Rin se volvió la favorita -

\- No me culpes Nico onee-sama, que sea la menor y por eso me quieran más papa nya-

\- Además recuerdo cuando entraste a la preparatoria lloraste porque papá no te acompaño – _odio a Umi y su gran memoria para recordar esas cosas vergonzosas_ -

\- E-eso no es cierto, s-solo lloraba porque estaba nerviosa -

\- Si claro – _odio cuando Umi y Rin se unen en mi contra_

\- Ya cállese las dos o llegaremos tarde -

Vaya Nico Onee-san queriendo ir a la escuela eso es raro- decía Umi hacia Rin

-Cállate, Umi, lo digo porque él viejo no nos dejó las llaves del auto -

\- Pues papa si dejo las llaves del auto, están en la mesa de la sala nya -

\- Genial yo conduzco -

\- Ni lo pienses Onee-san, solo porque papa te enseño a manejar no puedes andar así es la ciudad, debes tramitar tu licencia de manejo -

\- O vamos Umi, no sea amargada, que no quieres llegar rápido y con estilo _\- Le decía con una cara de_ _superioridad_

\- Contigo al volante dudo que lleguemos a algún lugar -

\- Yo quiero irme caminando con Kayo-chi ya que es nuestro primer día nya – _Decía rápidamente Rin_

\- Ya está, somos 2 votos contra uno-

\- Bueno ustedes ganan nos iremos caminando -

-Vamos Nico onee-sama no es tan feo caminar nya – _Odio a Rin cuando me dice esas cosas con su sonrisa_

\- Lo dices porque tú eres la más atlética de la familia – _le dije con un tono algo cansado_

\- Nico Onee-san eso no tiene nada que ver con que tú sea floja para caminar -

\- No me ayudes Umi ¿por cierto no iba a venir Hanayo con nosotras?

\- Su papa la fue a dejar temprano a la escuela, me lo comento anoche pero estaba distraída viendo televisión nya –

\- Rin, te voy a matar, por tu culpa no nos venimos en el auto, no corras Rin, algún día tendrás que llegar a la casa -

\- Oh…Nico-chan, Umi-chan, buenos días – Esa voz es sin duda de ….

-¡Kayo-chi ! -

\- R-Rin-chan, t-tranquila -

\- Rin no hagas cosas tan vergonzosas en público – Esta Umi y su vergüenza

\- Es que no he visto a Kayo-chi nya-

\- Pero ayer fue a la casa y pasaron toda la tarde juntas- decía Umi aun con su sonrojada por la vergüenza-

\- Pero Umi nee-san -

-Déjala Rin, Umi no ha visto a Kotori en dos semanas y eso ya le preocupa -

-Nico Onee-san…

\- Si dime Umiiii – _porque umi me ve con cara de avergonzada y con ganas de matar a alguien_

\- Perdón Umi, no quería decir eso, solo me divertía un rato ya sabes jajaja…. Rin ayúdame – _decía mirándola a los ojos_

\- Nico Onee-sama perdón pero no quiero morir tan joven y aparte haces unos momentos me querías matar nya – Odio el karma

\- Hola chicas, buenos días a todas -

\- Honoka, Kotori! Llegaron justo a tiempo – _las vi a las dos con una gran sonrisa_

\- Porque Nico-cha -

\- Olvídalo Honoka y por cierto soy tu sempai así que me tienes que decir sempai -

\- Pero Nico onee-san no parece sempai – Y aquí viene la venganza de Umi

\- Cierto Nico onee-sama parece una chica de secundaria – Y la Rin también

\- Ok me merezco eso por lo que te hice Umi pero como tu hermana mayor te tendré que castigar -

\- Oh vaya Nico-chi se está divirtiendo con sus koudais tan temprano – No puede ser esta mañana no puede ser peor

\- Buenos días Nozomi-sempai -

\- Buenos días chicas, Rin-cha, Hanayo-cha ya están listas para su primer día -

\- Claro que si Nozomi-sempai -

\- Porque le dices sempai a Nozomi y no a tú hermana -

\- O vaya Nico-chi esta celosa -

\- No estoy celosa – _Le grite_

\- Bueno dejando de lado a Nico-chi y sus celos ya se enteraron del rumor –

\- ¿Qué no estoy celosa? -

\- ¿Cuál rumor Nozomi-chan? – le decía Kotori

\- ¡Hey aún estoy aquí! - _creo que estoy siendo ignorada_

\- Que la hija de los dueños del hospital Nishikino va a asistir a Otonokizaka -

\- Eso es imposible porque una niña rica vendría a una escuela así- _le decía a Nozomi mientras trataba de escucha bien la conversación_

\- Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Eli-chi -

\- Si tu novia no lo sabe, entonces esto ya es grave – _O vaya creo que mi talento es meterme en problemas con las personas_

\- A Nico-chi quiere que le dé un pequeño masaje -

\- Aléjate de mí maldita pervertida - _dije con mis braza protegiendo mis pechos_

\- Bueno vayamos a clases ya en el descanso nos vemos de nuevo.- Gracias Umi, aunque nos pelemos siempre vamos a ser una familia

* * *

Y dígame que les pareció, no soy bueno escribiendo pero trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, si tienen una sugerencia con gusto es bien recibida

 **takade junior** **. Gracias por decir eso , y espero no desecsionarte**

Y los demás gracias por leer mi historia, nos vemos para el próximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3 Sucesos

Hola de nuevo, la verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews, me motivan a seguir haciendo esta historia. Tratare de mejorar para que la historia siga un buen curso, sin más problemas disfruten este capitulo

* * *

 **POV 3°PERSONA**

Mientras tanto en una oficina del hospital Nishikino

\- Y cómo vas con la investigación

\- Yo tengo el modelo solo falta unos detalles Decía un hombre con una bata de doctor

\- No es porque me importe, pero porque mandas a tu hija a otonokizaka, sé que tiene grandes recuerdos para nosotros, pero no creo tu excusa de tener conexiones.

\- Por la misma razón que tú tienes Tyler-san –- Vaya los grandes mentes piensan igual – contestaba Tyler. Por cierto vas a casar a la fuerza a tu hija, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que sí, sí quiero que este negocio crezca debo hacerlo – Decía con una voz segura

\- Y ya lo sabe o ni siquiera se lo has dicho -

Suspiro - Por desgracia no lo sabe –

-¡Que! ¡Estás loco! Y si sucede lo mismo que te paso –

\- Tyler, esos eran otros tiempos, pero ahora ya lo tengo todo planeado

\- Eres un tonto y si se enamora, ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? -

\- La mandare lejos de Japón para que no piense en esas cosas, su futuro ya está decidido -

\- Shiro-san, eres un tonto, no puedes detener el amor, creí que ya sabias eso -

\- ¿Y tú qué harías en mi lugar?- decía con enfado

\- invertiría en el hospital para no depender de que mi hija se case con alguien que no ame -

\- jajaj Tyler lo siento pero me dices que yo soy el tonto -

\- Bueno si me llamaste solo para eso, me paso a retirar, dile a Naomi que le mando saludos -

\- No te enojes, te llame aquí para que cuides a mi hija por medio año o un año -

\- No me esperaba que me pidieras eso, y puedo preguntar él porque –

\- Porque quiero que Maki descubra nuevos valores – decía con una voz nerviosa

\- Eso ni tú te lo crees, ahora dime la verdadera razón -

\- Quiero que Maki viva por 6 meses con tu familia para que descubra como ser una buena esposa –

\- De todos los favores que me pudiste pedir tenia que ser ese -

\- Entonces aceptas sí o no -

\- Claro que si acepto, pero solo tengo una conducción -

\- Claro dime cual es…. -

 **POV Nico**

En la escuela:

Odio la escuela, no hay nada de divertido que hacer, solo puedo ver como Umi y Rin disfruta todo con sus amigas. Me pregunto que se sentirá tener a una mejor amiga, bueno tengo a Nozomi pero ella ya tiene a Eli, esto es complicado. _De un momento a otro me encontraba tirada en el piso y con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza_

\- Fíjate donde vas caminando torpe – le dije a la persona enfrente de mi

\- Pues los niños no deberían estar en esta escuela – Esa voz, me recuerda a mi amiga, no puede ser debo estar… Espera! Me acaba de decir niño, me levanto rápidamente y le digo, Para tu información soy estudiante de aquí y voy en tercer año.

\- Pues no pareces una sempai- Otra vez con eso, ya me tienen cansada pero no debo meterme en problemas de nuevo o si no papa me va a castigar.

\- No escucho mi disculpa-

\- Tú deberías disculparte conmigo, tú chocaste conmigo

\- No me voy a disculpar _\- Esta no sabe cómo tratar con sus sempai_

\- Oh Nico onee-sama, ya conociste a Maki-chan

-Tuve la desgracia

-Lo mío tampoco fue un placer

-Parece que ya se llevan muy bien nya

"Quien dice eso", "Quien dice eso" Lo dijimos juntas, esto no se podía poner peor, de un momento se escucha la campana para empezar de nuevo las clases, nunca me sentí tan feliz para entrar a clases.

Nos vemos a la salida onee-sama nya, Kayo-chi me está esperando, Vamos Maki-chan nya

Claro Rin nos vemos después. Espero no encontrarme con esa tipa de nuevo ¿Pero será la misma chica de ese entonces? No lo creo mi amiga era menos como era la palabra a si tsudere, bueno al menos solo quedan una horas para que llegue a mi casa

 **POV UMI**

Estaban acabando las clases y no dejaba de pensar sobre que Nico onee-san me dijo en la mañana, kotori no es el amor de mi vida o ¿sí? Solo somos mejores amigas pero porque me siento así, debo dejar de pensar en eso

\- Umi-chan! Tengo algo que decirte!

\- Honoka no me grites en mi oído

\- Pero Umi-chan no respondía normalmente, así que decidí gritarte

\- Hay otras maneras de llamar la atención sin la necesidad de gritar y por cierto donde esta Kotori

\- Es lo que te quería decir, Kotori, se fue antes porque surgió algo inesperado y lo tenía que ir a resolver

\- Espero que no sea tan grave

\- Porque Umi-chan trata mejor a Kotori que a mí

\- Es que tú eres un caso especial

\- Bueno vayamos

\- hay veces que me sorprendes Honoka

\- por cierto Umi-chan, Kotori me dio esta carta, no sé qué es pero me dijo que la abrieras cuando llegues a tu casa

\- Gracias Honoka

\- Pues vámonos Umi-chan

En todo el camino hacia mi casa, no deje de pensar sobre esa carta, cuando me di cuenta ya había llegado y era hora que abriera esa carta pero algo en mí no quería que la abriera

\- Hola Umi ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

\- Bien, fue un gran día

\- Me alega saber eso, por cierto ahorita que lleguen tus hermanas tengo algo que decirles y espero que todas estén de acuerdo

\- Claro papa

\- Ya hice la comida Umi-chan, sírvete o si quieres puede comer en tu habitación o te vas a esperar a que lleguen Nico y Rin

\- No te preocupes como cuando estemos todos juntos

\- Bueno Umi, mientras llegan tu hermana ve a descansar

\- Claro papa, por cierto papa quiero decirte algo que me sucede ultimamente

\- mientras no sea más cosas de mujeres porque no se nada

-¡PAPA¡

\- Jajaja bueno dime

\- veras estos últimos días me siento rara al estar con una persona, que cuando estoy con ella me siento feliz, si habla con otras personas me irrita y cuando no estoy con esa persona me siento vacía

-….

\- Papa

\- Umi, quien es ese bastardo que quiere robarse a mi hija

\- No te entiendo

\- Umi, lo que sientes es amor, ahora dime quien es ese maldito

Espera si es amor, eso quiere decir que me gustan las mujeres, no solo me gusta Kotori

-Umi, dime el nombre de ese maldito

\- Es Ko…. Ko…

\- Ko?

\- Kotori- dije lo más rápido que pude, solo esperaba que me digiera algo mi papa pero solo sentí un abrazo

\- Umi, soy tu padre, si eres feliz con ella yo soy feliz, claro que si duele te vas a alegar de mi lado pero sabía que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano.

\- Papa gracias, por todo

\- Ahora ve y cámbiate tu uniforme, e invita a Kotori a cenar

\- seguro papa

\- Claro ya en la cena les doy la noticia

\- bueno papa

Subo a mi habitación, cierro la puerta con seguro y saco rápidamente la carta que me dio honoka, pero porque me siento tan nerviosa, siento una gran felicidad pero a la vez algo me dice que esto puede salir muy mal, sin pensarlo mucho abro rápidamente la carta y no podía creer lo que decía.

* * *

Que dicen bien o mal, ahora si me inspire jajaja, bueno a contestar sus reviews

 **pumpkin513:** Muchas Gracias, y si así es la relación de hermanos algo agresiva pero siempre puedes confiar con ellos

KousakaKaede: Gracias por esa observación, sin duda espero haber mejorado eso en este capitulo si no es así me lo puedes hacer saber

Yuzu: Gracias por leer mi historia y si creo que da un aspecto de harem pero como sabemos en love live no existen los hombres jajaja

zehiroth: Pues si es algo curioso, pero me inspire en un fanfic en ingles el cual Nico, Umi y Rin compartían un departamento, lo malo es que no me acuerdo de su nombre, y acerca de la historia gracias por el consejo pero no te preocupes ya llevo la mitad escrita, TsubaHono sin duda lo voy a poner después y muchas gracias

Y eso es todo por esta semana, nos leeremos pronto debía s


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todo el mundo se que no e actualizado pero eso de estudiar quita mucha vida xDD

Espero que les guste como se va desarrollando esta historia si no es asi pueden criticarme para poder mejorar algunos aspectos de mi forma de escribir

Bueno sin mas que decir espero que les guste este capitulo

Ya saben ese rollo de Love live no me pertenece y blah blah blah

* * *

 **POV Maki**

Regresaba a mi casa después de mi "gran primer día de clases", creo que no fue tan malo como pensé, bueno una chica de mi posición social yendo a una escuela pública es muy raro, pero asi lo ordeno mi padre, ahora que recuerdo esa chica de cabello negro la he visto en otra parte, no logro recordar bien, me pregunto si será … Espera cuando llegue a mi casa, abro la puerta y escucho la voz de mi padre que dice

\- Maki tengo que hablar contigo sobre un asunto-

\- Claro dime que es-

\- Te iras a vivir por un año o medio a casa de un amigo- Creo que no entendí esa frase

\- ¿¡Espera que quieres que haga que!?-

\- Que te vayas a vivir la casa de un amigo mío- No lo estará diciendo enserio o ¿Si?

\- No creerás que tu hija de 16 se vaya a casa de un extraño- Le dije con un tono molesto

\- No es un extraño, lo conozco desde hace mucho, tu también lo conoces solo creo que te has olvidado de él, aparte no vivirás sola, tiene tres hijas y una tiene la misma edad que tu-

\- P..Pero -

\- Nada de peros te vas a ir a vivir con ellos -

Que rabia en no poder decidir nada en mi vida, creo que tendré que obedecer de nuevo

\- Está bien ¿Cuándo me iré a vivir con ellos?-

\- Dentro de una semana, ya hable con tu madre y estuvo de acuerdo-

\- ¡Espera mamá estuvo de acuerdo!-

\- Claro no te diría si no fuera así, bueno si no tienes nada que decir prepara tus maletas-

\- De acuerdo padre. No puedo creer que tipos de padres se les ocurre algo así, esperen así siempre han sido mis padres, desde que tengo memoria, no les importo, para ellos solo soy un lujo mas -

….

 **Umi POV**

No puedo creer lo que dice esa carta, tomo rápidamente mi celular y le marco a honoka

\- Si.. Hola-

\- Honoka, de quien es la carta que me diste en la tarde – trato de calmar mi voz para no parecer alterada -

\- Pues me la dio Kotori, pero se me olvido decirte que a ella se la dieron -

\- No sabes quién se la dio -

\- No, solo me dijo que te la diera, acaso ocurre algo malo?-

\- No, por el momento, bueno Honoka que pases una buena noche-

\- Hasta mañana Umi-chan –

No puedo creer que esto esté pasando,

\- Umi, ¿sucede algo? – A qué hora entro a mi habitación

\- Pues si papá-

\- A ver dime -

\- Es sobre esta carta, creo que descubrieron quien eres en verdad -

\- No eso es imposible, aparte de ustedes tres solo saben cinco personas sobre mi-

\- Pero entonces quien es esta persona-

\- No lo sé Umi pero descubriré quien es esa persona-

\- No quiero que te alejes de nuestro lado -

\- No lo hare, y no te preocupes por eso Umi, olvídate de eso y descansa ya están a punto de llegar Nico y Rin -

\- Bueno, tratare -

\- Y por cierto ¿vendrá Kotori a cenar con nosotros?-

\- Papá esto es serio, y no creo que venga, no le avise -

\- Sé que es serio Umi pero no hay que preocuparnos por eso, bueno no por el momento -

\- Oye papá te puedo hacer solo una pregunta -

\- si claro dime -

\- ¿Por qué desde que conociste a Kotori la has tratado como a una hija? -

\- Esa es una historia que algún día te contare solo a ti Umi, pero hasta que eso suceda no te puedo decir nada -

\- De acuerdo -

\- aceptaste muy rápido mi respuesta, al menos no eres como Nico -

\- Que es lo que están hablando de mí -

\- De que eres la idol número uno del universo – Decia mi papá, para que Nico no se enterara de lo de hace rato

\- claro que lo soy, Yo conquistare al mundo con mi encanto-

\- Si pero por el momento ayúdame a preparar la cena porque ya me dio flojera de salir a cenar-

\- claro que si viejo-

\- Y por cierto, ¿Rin?-

\- La última vez que la vi se quedó con Hanayo y una chica de pelo rojo-

\- ¡Espera dijiste chica de pelo rojo!- esa frase la dijimos papá y yo

* * *

Ya saben si no les gusto algo me pueden decir en que falle y mañana viernes 27 de Noviembre tratare de subir otro capitulo (eso espero) bueno nos leeremos hasta la próxima


End file.
